


Another Purpose for Fjerdan Snow

by Five



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five/pseuds/Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dregs take a quick break from their missions and heists to have snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Purpose for Fjerdan Snow

The first snowball hurdled free from Nina's hand, across the blazing white sky. It met Jesper’s coat with a satisfying thud as he walked away. He looked over his shoulder at her. Wylan and Inej, who stood to either side of her, stepped out of his intense glare. 

“You’re on, Zenik.” He jumped into a crouch and began rolling the thick snow in his long fingers.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, hitting him across the cheek with a snowball she had concealed in her other hand.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this sure of anything.” Jesper shot back, both with his words and a fresh-packed snowball. Wylan evaluated.

“No,” He agreed reasonably, “I don’t think he has.” Jesper grabbed the sleeve of Wylan’s coat and pulled the boy down into the snow next to him. Wylan fell in beside him with little reluctance and began to throw.

“Inej, are you going to stand for this?” Nina taunted her, handing the girl a snowball. Inej shrugged and took perfect aim, striking Jesper straight-on in the chest and knocking him off balance. _ Ha, _ Her eyes said, though her face remained focused. Matthias smirked on the bench, watching them play like children, which, after all, they were. Kaz leaned forward on his cane and stretched out his legs slightly. He gave a face that was the scarier, more Kaz like cousin of an eye roll. 

Jesper crossed his arms in front of his face to protect himself from an icy onslaught of perfect throws. Still the smaller of the two, Wylan was hidden behind him, gathering up an armful of ammunition. The collar of his coat was soaked through, beginning to freeze against his neck. He shivered, throwing a snowball over Jesper’s shoulder which sailed clear between Inej and Nina’s heads. He threw again. 

“For god’s sake Wylan, give those to me. Stick to demolition, kid. I’m the sharpshooter.”

“Kid?” Wylan began his usual protest, but Jesper had already snatched his supply. Nina was a decent target, but Inej was impossibly fast. If someone was taking score, they would’ve gotten bored and given up by now. Inej watched as snowball after snowball whizzed past her face. 

“Nina, this is getting old.” She said, formulating a point.

“You’re right. This isn’t a fair fight. You boys are getting your asses kicked.” She turned to the bench. “Kaz?” She sang.

“Not happening.” He shot back before she could beg of him.

“Matthias?” Nina crooned, “Come on, Matthias, you must’ve had your share of snowball fights coming up as a boy in Fjerda, no?”

“I’m not interested in your child’s games.” He said simply, crossing his arms. Nina pranced towards him a little. 

“Come on. Please? If not for me, then do it for this poor merchant puppy.” She placed her hands on Wylan’s shoulders. “Look at him. He’s out of his element. He’s freezing. He needs you, Matthias.” 

 

He gave a skeptical glance towards Wylan, whose main goal in the moment was to shake the girl’s hands free from his shoulders. Matthias sighed and rose from the bench, scooping up a fistfull of snow on his way up. He threw it, almost without looking. The snow broke and fell across Inej’s shoulder. 

Jesper threw the snowball he was holding up in the air and hollered. “You hit Inej! That’s worth, like, one million points.”

“No, no, he- he barely grazed her!” Nina said, “ _ We don’t have a point system _ .”

Matthias raised an eyebrow. “Maybe we should.” He closed one eye and pulled his arm back, hitting Nina straight on the forehead. 

“I thought Druskelles might have some concept of chivalry better than to go for the face.” She threw a snowball, hitting the largest, easiest target. Even though she hit him, Nina groaned.

“I’d hit your face if you weren’t so tall.” Nina said, hitting him three more times in rapid succession.

Inej appeared as if from thin air, one snowball in each hand, leaping upwards. She tossed each one, both of them flying through the air in a dramatic arc before hitting Matthias.

“He isn’t  _ that  _ tall, Nina.” She stuck the landing in the snow and smoothed out her shirt. Nina held up a hand for a high five, which was quickly met.

 

War broke out, the boys finally holding there own, no clear winner showing itself. Loose from Wylan’s violently flicked wrist, a solemn single snowball zoomed high above them all. It missed Inej by yards, and Nina may has well have been off in another world. Each of the five froze where they stood, draining of color as they watched it fall. They had hardly watched it’s fatal landing before Wylan was face down in the snow.

Kaz stood in the snow, his hand still curled in the shape of a snowball. 

“Oh saints, Kaz, I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to join, us, it’s okay. You don’t have to. Kaz. I’m sorry, it’s fine you don’t need to-” Wylan helped himself to his feet and began brushing snow off his coat.

“I wouldn’t bother brushing yours-” Jesper began to whisper, before catching Wylan by the wrist from falling back into the snow.

Nina looked at Wylan and back at Kaz. She shrugged.  _ Cool. Kaz was on their team.  _ Or at least, he wasn’t on Wylan’s. The band of criminals carried on. They outplayed any group of schoolboys, a group of talented criminals. For an hour, maybe two, they carried on without a mission, a motive or a battle to fight. Well, at least the battle they fought was a snow-based one.

  
  



End file.
